Childhood Memories
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Arthur and Guinevere take a moment alone in an alcove, and discuss their first conversation as children. Spoilers: Set after 2x06


Originally written for the 2nd drabble challenge for ag fics over at livejournal, with the prompt "Unexpected"

Disclaimer – Sadly, I own nothing.

It was one week after the Lady Catrina disappeared, and Gwen had finally plucked up the courage to ask Arthur what exactly had happened to the troll "Queen" – Uther had, unsurprisingly, been extremely quiet about the whole diabolical, only giving a brief announcement, explaining that he had been enchanted and Catrina was now dead.

The Prince had given her a full and detailed account of how Merlin had appeared underneath his bed, suggesting that he poison himself. The telling was complete with exaggerated hand gestures, and Arthur's voice had taken on that high pitched tone he used when talking about Merlin's more ridiculous deeds.

"Honestly, I was laid there, contemplating the _horror _that was my stepmother, when I hear _Merlin's_ voice floating around my chamber! I have never been so scared, could he have been anymore thoughtless?" Arthur exclaimed, as loudly as he dared in their small alcove.

Gwen giggled at the thought of Arthur, who had faced monsters, being terrified by Merlin, her slightly clumsy, but adorable friend.

"Well, now you know how I felt don't you?" She smirked, watching as his expression changed from quiet confusion, to a beaming grin of remembrance.

_A nine year old Gwen wandered into the small room of her and her father's home, having been given the afternoon off by her new mistress, the Lady Morgana. She knew Tom was most likely still in the forge, fixing Sir Ector's sword, and entertaining the young Prince Arthur – Uther had insisted that the Prince shadow Sir Ector, in order to help with his training to become a knight himself. _

_She gracefully hung her bright red cloak on the back of the door, and turned towards the room, walking towards the table. Then she saw it, a slight movement under her small bed at the back of the house. A rat! She though quickly. Never a coward, the young Gwen picked up a large wooden spoon, and walked slowly towards the bed. Then, holding her spoon at the ready, kicked forcefully at the spot where a small piece of fur was visible._

"_OW! What was that for?" _

_Gwen could only stand there, mouth agape, as the Prince of Camelot extracted himself from under her bed, rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Oh dear."_

"_Is that all you can say? You just kicked me!"_

"_I thought you were a rat!" At this Arthur's scowl deepened._

"_I'm sorry, I mean… Why were you under my bed anyway?" She exclaimed suddenly, deciding back-tracking wouldn't do any good now._

"_Sir Ector wanted to go back to the Palace, but I don't want to because father will just give me _another _lecture on the evil of magic. So I hid."_

_He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a servant girl to find a prince under her bed. Gwen didn't like his arrogant tone at all._

"_Well you could have asked! This is my bed!" _

"_I don't need to ask, I'm the Prince of Camelot!" He puffed out his chest and she almost laughed, until he added "Guinevere."_

"_How do you know my name?" She questioned defensively._

_At this he blushed "I…um…asked your Father." She raised her eyebrow, wandering why he would want to know her name._

"_And, you will _not_ tell him I'm here!" He poked his index finger in her face and she scowled._

"_Why won't I?"_

"_Because I'm ordering you not too!" _

"_Fine." Then she took a deep breath, knowing her voice would carry through the thin walls to the forge next door "FATHER!"_

_Arthur looked horrified as Tom came charging though the door. _

"_Gwen! What is it?"_

"_I hurt my foot." She said, indicating the foot she had used to injure the Prince, "But it's okay now," she added smiling._

"_Good girl," Tom muttered ruffling her hair, then he turned to Arthur._

"_Come on your highness, Sir Ector is looking for you." Tom wasn't fooled; he knew Arthur had been hiding, and quite frankly, couldn't blame him. The blacksmith exited the house, clearly expecting the young Prince to follow. But before he did, Arthur turned to glare at Gwen._

"_What?" She asked innocently, "I didn't tell him anything."_

"_You did that on purpose." He accused angrily. _

"_Of course." Gwen grinned, almost evilly._

_He growled angrily before storming out of the house, her giggles ringing in his ears._

The pair of them stood laughing in the corridor, recalling their first conversation. When the calmed down slightly wide smiles remained on their faces, and although they both noticed the small distance between them was extremely improper, neither made any move to correct it.

"Looking at you now, I would never believe you could be so evil!"

"Not evil, just…" She paused, trying to think of a more accurate description of her younger self, but found herself lost in Arthur's eyes, which were twinkling in amusement.

"…Adorably stubborn." He finished for her, holding her gaze with an intensity which took her breath away. She blushed fiercely, but her grin widened.

He gently pushed a curl out of her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear.

"Would you send me away if I hid in your house now?" He whispered, causing her blush to deepen.

"Maybe."

He grinned cockily "Then perhaps I should try it sometime, so we can find out?"

"Perhaps you should." She grinned back.

They both sighed as he retreated from the alcove.

"Good day Guinevere."

"And you Arthur."

They parted smiling.

A/N: Please Review


End file.
